Устойчивость окружающей среды
thumb|300px|right|alt=Вид на Землю из космоса.|Устойчивость окружающей среды позволит поддерживать жизнь человека в нынешнем её виде. Снимок [[The Blue Marble|Blue Marble, NASA: 2001 (слева), 2002 (справа).]] Устойчивость окружающей среды — способность окружающей среды выдерживать воздействие человека. В экологии термин обозначает способность биологических систем к сохранению и развитию биоразнообразия. Водно-болотные угодья и леса — типичные примеры биологически-устойчивых систем. Для людей, устойчивость окружающей среды обеспечивает потенциал для поддержания качества жизни и продолжения рода, общего благополучия и развития (через экологический, экономический и социальный аспект). Здоровые экосистемы поставляют продукты, необходимые для жизни людей и прочих организмов. Существует два основных способа снижения негативного влияния человечества и улучшения экосистем. Первый — энвироментальный менеджмент. Этот подход основывается на информации, собранной благодаря геонаукам, прикладной экологии и охранной биологии. Второй подход — управление потреблением ресурсов человечеством, который базируется на информации, собранной благодаря экономическим наукам. Экономика устойчивого развития, чувствительная к экологии, также учитывающая социальный, культурный и финансовый аспект. Создание экономики устойчивости — современный вызов миру, на уровне международного и национального законодательств, потребления, городского планирования, транспорта, и затрагивает образ жизни каждого человека. Миссией Хартии Земли является пропаганда перехода к устойчивому образу жизни и формированию глобального сообщества, основанного на общих этических устоях, включающих в себя уважение и заботу о всем сообществе живого, принципы экологической целостности, всеобщие права человека, уважение к культурному разнообразию, экономическую справедливость, демократию и культуру мира. Способы жить более устойчиво можно найти, реорганизовав среду обитания (например, экодеревни, экогорода и устойчивые города, перестроив экономические секторы — (пермакультура, зелёное строительство, устойчивое сельское хозяйство и устойчивая архитектура), используя новые «зелёные» технологии, возобновляемые источники энергии. Потребление — население, технологии, ресурсы Главное влияние человека на Землю исходит от разрушения биофизических ресурсов и, особенно, экосистем Земли. Совокупное влияние человечества зависит от населения Земли * 1 человека, которое в свою очередь зависит от используемых ресурсов, их типа (например, возобновляемые или невозобновляемые ресурсы), и масштаба человеческой активности в соотношении со способностью экосистем выдерживать внешнее влияние. Одна из первых попыток выразить влияние человечества математически было предпринято в 1970 годах и названо формула I PAT. Она выражает потребление ресурсов учитывая население, уровень потребления и влияние на 1 единицу использованного ресурса Формула выглядит так: I = P × A × T ::: Где: I = влияние на окружающую среду, P = население, A = уровень потребления, T = Технология (так как потребление зависит от используемой технологии)Ehrlich, P.R. & Holden, J.P. (1974). «Human Population and the global environment.» American Scientist 62(3): 282—292. Население thumb|right|300px|alt=Graph showing human population growth from 10,000 BC — 2000 AD, illustrating current exponential growth|График показывает рост мирового населения с [[10 000 лет до нашей эры — 2000 год, изображающий экспоненциальный рост]] Мировое население достигло 7 млрд человек 30 октября 2011 года и согласно оценкам статистического агентства США превысит 9 млрд к 2050 году. Больший прирост произойдёт в развивающихся странах, где население вырастет с 5,6 млрд (2009 год) до 7,9 млрд (2050 год).United Nations Department of Economic and Social Affairs, Population Division (2009). «World Population Prospects: The 2008 Revision.» Highlights. Retrieved on: 2009-04-06. Долгосрочные оценки динамики роста глобального населения говорят о пике около 2070 года в 9-10 млрд людей, и последующее снижение до 8,4 млрд к 2100 году.Lutz et al. (2004). Способность окружающей среды выдерживать внешнее воздействие thumb|right|300px|alt=Graph comparing the Ecological Footprint of different nations with their Human Development Index | Ecological footprint for different nations compared to their Human Development Index (HDI) Множество исследований показывает, что человечество уже сейчас потребляет больше ресурсов, чем планета может воспроизвести. Экологический след измеряет человеческое потребление в терминах биологически продуктивной земли, которая предоставляет необходимые человеку ресурсы, и потребляет отходы среднестатистического жителя Земли. right|thumb|alt=A farmer working in a rice paddy|Рисовое поле. Рис, пшеница, кукуруза и картофель составляют более половины мировых пищевых ресурсов. Устойчивость окружающей среды и бедность Важнейший стимул достижения устойчивости окружающей среды это борьба с бедностью. Общепризнано, что бедность — это следствие деградации окружающей среды. Такой результат был озвучен в докладе Brundtland и отчетом Millennium Development Goals. Согласно докладу Brundtland «бедность — один из эффектов глобальных экологических проблем. В связи с этим, нужно бороться с экологическими проблемами, иметь понимание причин бедности и международного неравенства.» Люди, живущие в бедности, больше полагаются на местные экосистемы, как на источник базовых ресурсов (питание и медицина) и общего благополучия. С ростом мирового населения, увеличивается давление на местные экосистемы. Согласно Фонду ОНН в области народонаселения, высокая фертильность и бедность имеют прямую зависимость, и беднейшие страны мира также отличаются высокой фертильностью и соответственно темпами роста населения. Примечания Литература * Adams, W. M. and Jeanrenaud, S. J. (2008). [http://cmsdata.iucn.org/downloads/transition_to_sustainability__en__pdf_1.pdf Transition to Sustainability: Towards a Humane and Diverse World.] Gland, Switzerland: IUCN. 108 pp. ISBN 978-2-8317-1072-3. * Blewitt, J. (2008). Understanding Sustainable Development. London: Earthscan. ISBN 978-1-84407-454-9. * Botkin, D.B. (1990). Discordant Harmonies, a New Ecology for the 21st century. New York: Oxford University Press. ISBN 978-0-19-507469-7. * Bookchin, M. (2004). Post Scarcity Anarchism. Oakland: AK Press, pp. 24-25. ISBN 978-1-904859-06-2. * Bookchin, M. (2005). The Ecology of Freedom: the emergence and dissolution of hierarchy." '' Oakland: AK Press. ISBN 1-904859-26-7. * Bookchin, M. (2007). ''Social Ecology and Communalism. Oakland: AK Press, p. 19. ISBN 978-1-904859-49-9. * Brower, M. & Leon, W. (1999). The Consumer’s Guide to Effective Environmental Choices: Practical Advice from the Union of Concerned Scientists. New York: Three Rivers Press. ISBN 0-609-80281-X. * Clark, D. (2006). A Rough Guide to Ethical Living. London: Penguin. ISBN 978-1-84353-792-2 * Clarke, R. & King, J. (2006). The Atlas of Water. London: Earthscan. ISBN 978-1-84407-133-3. * Costanza, R. et al. (2007). An introduction to ecological economics. This is an online editable text available on the Encyclopaedia of the Earth at. First published in 1997 by St. Lucie Press and the International Society for Ecological Economics. ISBN 1-884015-72-7. * Daly, H. & J. Cobb (1989). For the Common Good: Redirecting the Economy Toward Community, the Environment and a Sustainable Future. Boston: Beacon Press. ISBN 0-8070-4703-1. * Daly, H.E. & Farley, J. (2004). Ecological economics: principles and applications. Washington: Island Press. ISBN 1-55963-312-3. * Devall, W. and G. Sessions (1985). Deep Ecology: Living As If Nature Mattered. Layton, Utah: Gibbs Smith, p. 70. ISBN 978-0-87905-247-8. * Diamond, J. (1997). Guns, Germs and Steel: the Fates of Human Societies. New York: W.W. Norton & Co. ISBN 0-393-06131-0. * Emden, H.F. van & Peakall, D.B. (1996). Beyond Silent Spring. Berkeley: Springer. ISBN 978-0-412-72810-5. * Fuad-Luke, A. (2006). The Eco-design Handbook. London: Thames & Hudson. ISBN 978-0-500-28521-3. * Goodall, C. (2007). How to Live a Low-carbon Life. London: Earthscan. ISBN 978-1-84407-426-6. * Groombridge, B. & Jenkins, M.D. (2002). World Atlas of Biodiversity. Berkeley: University of California Press. ISBN 978-0-520-23668-4. * Hak, T. et al. (2007). Sustainability Indicators, SCOPE 67. London: Island Press. ISBN 1-59726-131-9. * Hassall, K.A. (1990). The Biochemistry and Uses of Pesticides. London: Macmillan. ISBN 0-333-49789-9. * Hawken, P, Lovins, A.B. & L.H. (1999). Natural Capitalism: Creating the next Industrial Revolution. Snowmass, USA: Rocky Mountain Institute. ISBN 0-316-35300-0. * Krebs, C.J. (2001). Ecology: the Experimental Analysis of Distribution and Abundance. Sydney: Benjamin Cummings. ISBN 0-321-04289-1. * Leakey, R. & Lewin, R. (1995). The Sixth Extinction: Patterns of Life and the Future of Humankind. New York: Bantam Dell Publishing Group. ISBN 0-385-46809-1 * Lutz W., Sanderson W.C., & Scherbov S. (2004). The End of World Population Growth in the 21st Century London: Earthscan. ISBN 1-84407-089-1. * Macy, J. & Young Brown, M. (1998). Coming Back to Life: Practices to Reconnect Our Lives, Our World. Gabriola Island: New Society Publishers, pp. 25-37. ISBN 0-86571-391-X. * Mason, J. & Singer, P. (2006). The Way We Eat: Why Our Food Choices Matter. London: Random House. ISBN 1-57954-889-X * Smil, V. (2000). Cycles of Life. New York: Scientific American Library. ISBN 978-0-7167-5079-6. * Soederbaum, P. (2008). Understanding Sustainability Economics. London: Earthscan. ISBN 978-1-84407-627-7. * Visser, Wayne, Dirk Matten, Manfred Pohl, and Nick Tolhurst (Editors) (2007). The A to Z of Corporate Social Responsibility. London, England; New York, NY: Wiley. ISBN 978-0-470-72395-1. * Wright, R. (2004). A Short History of Progress. Toronto: Anansi. ISBN 0-88784-706-4. * Wilson, E.O. (2002). The Future of Life. New York: Knopf. ISBN 0-679-45078-5. Дальнейшее чтение (на англ.) * Atkinson, G., Dietz, S. & Neumayer, E. (2007). Handbook of Sustainable Development. Cheltenham: Edward Elgar. ISBN 978-1-84376-577-6. * Bartlett, A. (1998). Reflections on Sustainability, Population Growth, and the Environment—Revisited revised version (January 1998) paper first published in Population & Environment 16(1): 5-35. Retrieved on: 2009-03-12. * Benyus, J. (1997). Biomimicry: Innovations Inspired by Nature. New York: William Morrow. ISBN 0-06-053322-6. * Blackburn, W.R. (2007). The Sustainability Handbook. London: Earthscan. ISBN 978-1-84407-495-2. * Costanza, R., Graumlich, L.J. & Steffen, W. (eds), (2007). Sustainability or Collapse? An Integrated History and Future of People on Earth. Cambridge, MA.: MIT Press. ISBN 978-0-262-03366-4. * * Norton, B. (2005). Sustainability, A Philosophy of Adaptive Ecosystem Management. Chicago: The University of Chicago Press. ISBN 978-0-226-59521-4. Ссылки * Compilation of Fact Sheets published by the University of Michigan's Center for Sustainable Systems * Elements of sustainability at Microdocs * Sustainability at The College of William and Mary Категория:Устойчивое развитие Категория:Градостроительство